


Il Avait Tout

by NotATorontonian (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)



Category: Life with Derek
Genre: Adulthood, Angst, Car Accidents, Character Death, Depression, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Marriage, Tragedy, Unrequited Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24183604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/NotATorontonian
Summary: Il avait tout. Un travail incroyable. Une merveilleuse épouse. Respect et popularité. Mais quelque chose manquait… Un véritable amour qu'il a tué par inadvertance il y a des années et qui hante encore son cœur brisé à ce jour.
Relationships: Casey McDonald/Derek Venturi, Derek Venturi/Original Character(s)





	Il Avait Tout

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [He Had It All](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/619978) by True Love Lives Forever. 



Sa vie était parfaite.

Il avait tout. Tout ce qu’il pouvait souhaiter était juste à ses pieds. Untravail incroyable n qu’il ne pouvait rêver que quand il grandissait, une femme merveilleuse et belle , un manoir spacieux et exquis; le respect de tout le monde autour de lui, à la fois de ces gens qu’il connaissait et même ceux qu’il n’a même jamais rencontrés, et il y avait la popularité, beaucoup plus grand que cela de son école secondaire, car il était n ot juste une écoleplus. Je n’étaispas d’être célèbre à l’échelle mondiale maintenant.

Il avait toutes les choses matérielles qu’un être humain pouvait jamais vouloir et si quelque chose manquait par hasard, il avait assez d’argent et d’influence pour se le permettre.

Malgré tout cela, il y avait quelque chose qui manquait dans sa vie parce que chaque matin, quand il se réveillait, il sentait toujours un pincement dans son cœur.

C’était certainement quelque chose que personne autour de lui n’a jamais remarqué, mais il le savait trop bien car il a vécu avec elle pendant des années. C’était juste qui il était, qui cette vie fait de lui pour être, mais certains pouvaient dire qu’il mentait pour se protéger de la vérité qu’il préfère éviter et réprimer.

Une certaine personne avait l’habitude de toujours lui dire qu’il est un con et une jupe chassant cad, parfois jeter dans un « bâtard » dans le mélange.

C’était alors. Il y a longtemps à retenir aussi, mais trop difficile d’être oublié dix que facilement, puisque les souvenirs avaient un plan de leur propre et toujours gardé l’esprit rafraîchi avec les moments doux-amer de la jeunesse. C’était l’époque où il brisait le cœur de la fille sur une base quotidienne sans soins dans le monde.

Maintenant, tout était différent. Il n’a jamais nié avoir un coeur. Il savait qu’il était inutile de le faire de toute façon. Pourtant, il ne dirait jamais à une âme la vérité douloureuse sur son cœur, un cœur qui a été une fois brisé en un million de pièces, et pour lui, une fois était une fois de trop.

On peut dire qu’une partie de sa nouvelle vie a commencé à l’Université de Toronto.

Il avait, bien sûr, obtenu une bourse de hockey pour y aller et ne pouvait pas être plus heureux. Alors qu’il était encore un peu un fainéant quand il s’agissait de notes, même comme diplômé de l’école secondaire, il a réussi à se ramasser assez pour arrêter d’être l’embarras de la famille. De temps en temps, il a même acquis un B ou A occasionnels dans une classe ici et là.

Néanmoins, il a passé la majorité de son temps à jouer au hockey. Pratiquer, pratiquer, pratiquer. C'est de cela qu'il s'agissait et finalement, cela a payé.

Diplômé de la Toronto Film School, l’un de ses rares autres intérêts en plus du hockey, il a été invité à se joindre à l’une des meilleures équipes de hockey de tout le Canada.

Il était ravi au-delà de l’imagination.

Cependant, cela ne suffisait toujours pas pour satisfaire le désir en lui, un désir de toutes ses fibres qui n'était toujours pas éteint même après 22 ans de sa vie.

Il a essayé de l’ignorer de quelque façon qu’il pouvait, poussant tout cela de côté et hors de son esprit. Il a consacré sa vie à son travail, à la pratique et à la pratique. Even bien que cela fait de lui un perfectionniste, quelque chose qu’il n’a jamais pensé qu’il would sedire, il ne pouvait pas obtenir son désir hors de son esprit.

Il a cependant établi de nouveaux records, apportant la gloire sur ses genoux.

Pendant la fête que son équipe a lancée en son honneur pour son 25e anniversaire, il l’a rencontrée.

Amanda Brown.

Le nom de famille ne lui convenait pas vraiment car elle était une superbe blonde avec une silhouette que tout le monde pouvait souhaiter. Donc, ce n'était pas très surprenant pour lui quand il a découvert qu'elle était une actrice, et très talentueuse.

Il était attiré par elle, tout comme elle était pour lui, mais il savait que cela n'en tirerait rien de grave. Ce serait juste une aventure intéressante, mais plutôt courte.

Il ne savait pas à l’époque, comme elle s’est avéré être sa future épouse de 15 ans à ce jour.

Sa famille est venue en ville pour la semaine pour fêter son anniversaire. Ils prévoyaient d'arriver le lendemain de la fête car ils ne connaîtraient personne de toute façon.

En outre, Nora et George, ainsi qu'Abby, auraient peut-être commencé à parler de ses moments d'enfance embarrassants et il ne voudrait certainement pas que cela se produise.

Pour la plupart, il était resté en contact avec eux, généralement au téléphone. Marti et Edwin venaient souvent lui rendre visite, tout comme ses parents à l’occasion, mais il venait rarement à la maison qui contenait autant de souvenirs de jeunesse. Some dont il préfère de loin oublier.

Après tout, ce sont ces souvenirs qui ont rendu son désir encore plus difficile d’étouffer et d’oublier, non pas qu’il jamais les oublier.

C’est ce week-end qui a changé sa vie encore plus radicalement. Alors qu’il était n ot ce que vous would appeler un homme satisfait avant, c’est ce temps qui l’a jeté dans une dépression à vie. Une dépression qu’il a essayé de cacher depuis, secouant de tous les regards inquiets et des questions.

Il a eu un combat interne pendant les dix dernières années et il pensait que son esprit gagnait enfin cette bataille constante, au moins petit à petit, mais il a vite découvert assez soudainement qu'il n'aurait pas pu se tromper davantage.

Lorsque Marti, Edwin, Lizzie, Nora, George et Abby sont entrés dans sa maison, il a pensé qu’il aurait pu êtreplus heureux ou plus en paix, mais c’est quelques secondes plus tard qu’elle est revenue s’écraser dans sa vie à nouveau, tout comme elle l’avait fait il ya 10 ans que la famille McDonald emménagé dans sa maison, sa maison d’enfance pour être plus exact.

La même maison qu'il avait évitée toutes ces années, revenant en de rares occasions où il ne pouvait pas s'en sortir, juste pour éliminer la possibilité qu'il la croise, et la voici, dans sa propre maison, ce qui rend impossible pour lui pour lui échapper.

Il était gelé au sol pendant que son cœur courait comme il ne le faisait qu’en sa présence. Sa respiration est devenue rigide et ses pensées ont grimpé partout, ce qui rend impossible de suivre. C’est alors que ses yeux ont pris dans la vue d’elle, de sa belle-sœur aînée, Casey McDonald.

La seule et unique fille qui était son égal et dans tous les sens : persistante, talentueuse, têtue, et habile étaient quelques-unes parmi de nombreuses qualités. Pourtant, elle était quelque part au-dessus de lui, la rendant encore plus désirable tout en même temps inaccessible. Elle a été hors de sa portée pendant tant d’années.

Il le savait et il n’a même jamais laissé son esprit envisager la possibilité de lui exprimer ses sentiments. Elle était son Casey - si proche de son cœur, mais si loin, il était insupportable.

C’est alors qu’il s’est rendu compte qu’il pouvait continuer comme ça, rêvant d’un avenir avec son jour et sa nuit et essayant de pousser ces pensées de côté en même temps, se battant avec lui-même sur ce qu’il devrait et devrait n ot faire, et finalement arriver à la conclusion qu’il ferait mieux de rester calme et prétendre que rien n’est mal. C’était sa chance et il devrait le prendre.

Il a pris sa décision. Il lui parlait et lui demandait de le rencontrer après l’entraînement de demain.

Il ne savait pas grand-chose sur ce qui s’est passé dans sa vie ces dernières années parce qu’il n’a jamais demandé, trop peur d’avoir un contact ou des informations sur sa vie, mais probablement peur des possibilités ainsi. Il craignait que les choses ne se passent pas comme il l’avait espéré, mais il lui donnerait un essai de toute façon, et qu’il a fait.

Il lui a parlé. Elle a été déconcertée et surprise qu’il lui ait demandée, mais sans obtenir une réponse quant à pourquoi il a demandé en premier lieu, elle a finalement accepté la réunion, la curiosité d’obtenir le meilleur d’elle comme d’habitude.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il s’arrangea pour quitter l’entraînement plus tôt. De retour à la maison, il s’est douché et a changé, bien que le changement a pris beaucoup plus de temps que ce à quoi il s’attendait comme il l’a fait n ot savoir quoi porter pour sa réunion. Se rangeant plus que jamais, c’était une épave nerveuse.

Il a réussi à appeler l’un des plus beaux restaurants de la ville pour confirmer sa réservation pour laquelle il a appelé plus tôt. Avec tout se passe comme prévu, il est monté dans la voiture et a fait son chemin vers le restaurant.

Si seulement Casey venait, était la seule pensée qui courait dans son esprit, avec la peur et l’anticipation de la façon dont tout tournerait.

Il a attendu dans la pièce faiblement illuminée pendant 5 minutes, le temps semblant se déplacer plus lentement juste pour le torturer. Ne se sentant jamais plus agité dans sa vie qu’à ce moment-là, il espérait qu’elle viendrait avant qu’il perde tout son sang-froid. Il a planifié ce qu’il would dire comme il attendait, sachant qu’il serait encore probablement oublié tout quand elle est venue de toute façon.

C’était juste quelques minutes après 19 heures, le temps qu’ils se sont arrangés pour se rencontrer, et elle n’était pas là. Il savait que c’était probablement de la circulation, mais le sentiment lancinant qu’elle le tenait debout a continué à piquer dans son cerveau.

Chaque minute passait comme l’éternité. Just quand il était à court d’espoir, avec elle étant dix-neuf minutes et demie de retard, non pas qu’il comptait ou quoi que ce soit, son téléphone cellulaire a sonné.

Au début, voulant simplement éteindre si hors de penser que c’était quelqu’un d’autre, il a sorti son téléphone de sa poche de pantalon, frustré. En voyant le numéro de téléphone portable de Casey dessus, il a calme. Son corps a gelé, sa respiration s’est arrêtée momentanément, tout comme son cœur.

Soigneusement et lentement, il a répondu au téléphone, priant qu’elle ne veut pas annuler sur leur réunion une fois pour toutes, le forçant une fois de plus dans sa vie réticente et soi-disant heureux qui n’était rien d’autre qu’un masque sans elle en elle.

Ce qu’il a entendu au téléphone, il n’était pas sûr, pas à ce moment, ni aujourd’hui. Il a volé de sa chaise et à la porte presque comme s’il était possédé, ses pieds le prenant 4 pâtés de maisons jusqu’à la colline près d’une route toujours fréquentée. Une fois là-bas, son cœur s’est enfoncé dans la fosse de son estomac car il n’a jamais vu une scène comme celle-ci avant dans sa vie et ces images n’ont pas encore été effacées de la mémoire.

L’endroit bourdonnait de voitures de police et d’agents, ainsi que de spectateurs, qui ont été dispersés près d’énormes morceaux de métal. Til type de métal qui venait de deux voitures, dont l’un avait l’air un peu trop familier pour lui, en dépit de lui étant complètement totalisé, car il ya seulement un jour, il était debout juste à côté de sa maison.

C’était à Casey. Sa Casey.

Il ne se souvenait jamais de ce qu’il faisait là-bas une fois qu’il y est arrivé, ni combien de temps il était là. Il a à peine entendu quelques phrases de flics autour de lui, mais il était trop choqué pour réagir en aucune façon.

Quelque chose au sujet de « conducteur ivre » et « pas de survivants » fait son cœur rester là où il était, trop loin, et son esprit a tiré un tour sur lui et a disparu.

Un agent de police a dit, comme au ralenti, quelque chose au sujet d’obtenir le téléphone cellulaire de McDonald de son sac à main sur la banquette arrière et d’appeler certaines personnes, y compris ses parents, mais Derek était trop loin.

Toute envie qu’il avait d’aller prouver que ce sont tous des mensonges ou tout simplement un cauchemar horrible était impossible d’agir pour ses pieds ne serait pas se déplacer, presque comme si elles étaient collées.

La seule chose qu’il était capable de faire était de tomber sur ses genoux, se recroqueviller, et pleurer comme jamais auparavant.

La douleur qu’il a toujours ressenti dans son cœur sur chaque matin comme il se réveillait est venu se précipiter avec une vengeance, trop fort pour lui de faire face. Son cœur brisé en morceaux. C’était comme si elle était faite de porcelaine, extrêmement fragile à toute chute et chute qu’il a fait, directement sur le béton dur et froid.

Il savait que c’était de sa faute en premier lieu. Il savait qu’ils n’étaient jamais censés l’être. Il savait que ça ne marcherait jamais. Il savait qu’il y avait trop de raisons de les séparer. Il savait depuis le début que Casey était trop au-dessus de lui. Il voulait la tendre la main, mais c’était impossible.

Il avait trop peur d’essayer. Il avait peur de prendre un risque. Il avait peur de ce que les autres penseraient de lui. Il avait peur de ce qu’elle penserait de lui. Il avait peur de trop de choses.

Alors, il a attendu.

Il a attendu beaucoup trop longtemps... Unll le chemin jusqu’à ce qu’il soit trop tard.

Il lui a demandé de venir à lui, mais elle ne l’a jamais fait. Elle n’avoir pas eu la chance.

C’est ironique. Si seulement il lui avait demandé plus tôt, même juste un jour plus tôt, ils auraient pu être ensemble maintenant. Même si ce n’était pas le cas, elle serait toujours ici, au-dessus de lui, mais pas si complètement hors de portée du temps et de l’espace, but il n’était pas comme ça et la vérité fait trop mal, car il l’avait tuée par inadvertance.

Le véritable amour ne vient autour qu’une fois dans une vie, et il a tué le sien.

C’était trop pour lui. Donc, il a fait la seule chose qu’il pouvait penser. Il a tout gardé pour lui pendant toutes ces années.

Maintenant, il tirait à son cœur, le tirant dans toutes les directions, en essayant de son plus dur pour le briser en pièces à nouveau.

Alors encore, ce n’est pas comme son cœur a été en mesure de guérir dans ces vingt-quatre dernières années de toute façon, avec son quarantième anniversaire à venir bientôt, et il savait trop bien que les chances de lui l’oublier, même maintenant étaient minces à aucun.

Il pensait qu'il aurait juste à vivre comme ça pour le reste de sa misérable vie. Pretending à ses parents, ses frères et sœurs, sa femme et ses amis qu’il est l’homme le plus heureux sur terre, mais il savait mieux parce que peu importe combiende masques vous pourriez mettre sur, il ne changera jamais les vrais sentiments enterrés profondément à l’intérieur.

Après tout, peu importe à quel point un clown est divertissant et hilarant dans le cirque, le public ne sait jamais ce qui se passe dans sa vie. Le public ne parvient même pas à accepter dans ces cas qu'il existe une possibilité que ce clown passe une mauvaise journée, sans parler d'un cœur brisé.

C'est précisément qui il était, un clown du monde. Un artiste. Quelqu'un qui est le meilleur des meilleurs sur la glace, avec un grand potentiel familial, mais personne ne connaîtra jamais les vérités et les douleurs enfouies au plus profond de son cœur. Un cœur qui pourrait éclater à tout moment de toute la douleur que ce monde lui a apportée.

La sorte de douleur qui ne quittera jamais son côté.

Ce n’est qu’une fois qu’il quittera son cirque mondial une fois pour toutes qu’il trouvera enfin la paix et se sentira vraiment chez lui.


End file.
